recuerdos de antaño
by Dailan-chan
Summary: Este es mi primer fic de Utena, hecho con Neko-chan. Espero que a alguien le guste. UxT. manden RxR please
1. Prologo

Prólogo  
  
Saionji andaba entre las rosas marchitas. Era un joven alto, pálido, con el pelo verde oscuro y ondulado y los ojos violetas. Tenía una gran habilidad para el kendo, lo cual, sumado a su atractivo físico, superado sólo por el Presidente del Consejo de Estudiantes, le atribuía muchísimas fans en el instituto. Miró a su alrededor: los rosales se habían secado. Desde la marcha de Anthy nadie se ocupaba de ellos. Suspiró. No podía creer aún que todo aquello volvía a empezar, pero los signos eran inequívocos: una carta del Fin del Mundo con el sello de la rosa no se enviaba para gastar una broma.  
  
¡Saionji!  
  
Kiochy giró en redondo para encontrarse con Juri Arisugawa y Miki Kaori, antiguos duelistas como él.  
  
Cuánto tiempo, ¿verdad?- dijo Juri- Parece que el día de la Revolución fue ayer.  
  
Saionji asintió cabizbajo. Juri era una chica de unos 16 o 17 años, de pelo rubio anaranjado y brillante recogido en bucles que enmarcaban su cara, en la que resaltaban sus ojos azul verdoso. Era la capitana del club de esgrima, una gran duelista y una chica admirada por todos. A su lado, Miki se afanaba por igualar el paso al de su compañera. Era un apacible joven, superdotado para los estudios y la música. Era muy sensible y amable. Le encantaba tocar el piano y el esgrima. En cuanto a físico, tenía una figura pequeña y baja y el pelo corto y azul, como los ojos.  
  
Por lo que veo,- dijo Saionji con un amago de sonrisa- vosotros también habéis recibido la carta. Sí...- contestó tristemente Miki, mirando las rosas marchitas, recuerdo de Anthy- Nosotros también hemos sido llamados para ésta nueva Revolución.  
  
La puerta del invernadero se abrió para dar paso a Nanami, la hermana menor de los Kiryuu. Nanami era una joven de gran belleza, y eso provocaba que muchos chicos se fijaran en ella, aunque a ella no le interesaba ninguno otro que su hermano. Tenía el pelo ondulado y rubio ceniza, y los ojos de un lila muy profundo, tanto que parecía negro. Solía estar acompañada de un niño que le hacía de criado, Suwabuki, pero ahora iba sola y vestida, de nuevo, con el uniforme de duelista.  
  
- Bien,- anunció fijando sus ojos orgullosos en ellos- mi hermano nos espera arriba.  
  
Los cuatro salieron y fueron al ascensor que los conduciría a la sala del consejo de estudiantes. Allí estaba Touga Kiryuu, sentado en una silla, mirando dos cartas que tenía en la mano. Touga era, por excelencia, el playboy de la escuela. De pelo largo y rojo y misteriosos ojos azules, pasaba el día entre las faldas de las estudiantes más hermosas. Aun así, todos los antiguos duelistas sabían que él sólo quería de verdad a la chica que revolucionó su corazón.  
  
¡Buenos días, Saionji!- saludó sonriente el presidente del consejo- ¿Cómo llevas la vida sin la Novia de la Rosa? No te metas en mis asuntos, Touga.- respondió enojado frunciendo el ceño- ¿Has recibido la carta? Por supuesto.- alzó la mano izquierda mostrando la hoja. Luego, levantó la derecha- Y Utena también. Vuelve a Ohtori. Este va a ser un curso muy divertido. 


	2. rosas negras La nueva duelista

Capítulo 1:  
Rosas negras.  
Myu Sagasaki y Umi Motomiya: las nuevas duelista y Novia de la Rosa.  
  
Utena se removió inquieta, agobiada pro el calor. ¿Por qué no podían presentar a los nuevos alumnos en la escuela, y no fuera, en el patio, bajo el sol de mediodía?  
  
Así que os ruego que seáis buenos amigos.- dijo terminando el discurso el profesor Takanaka. Luego hizo un gesto con la mano y una chica subió a la tarima. Era de complexión flaca, pero fuerte, y llevaba un uniforme de chico, negro, como el de todos los institutos en Japón. Tenía el pelo color rojo profundo, como fuego ardiente, que caía en rizos alborotados alrededor de su cara. Su cara era delgada y pálida los ojos de azul oscuro brillaban de una forma muy extraña en ella- Se llama Myu Sagasaki, y viene del instituto Jyuban, en Tokio. Mucho gusto.- y Myu hizo una leve reverencia. Sonrió delicadamente, con una media sonrisa muy fina- Espero integrarme bien y ser amiga de todos.  
  
Tras decir esto se situó en la parte de atrás de la enorme tarima y fijó su mirada en los ojos de Utena. Ella sintió un escalofrío y se obligó a mirar a la nueva alumna que acababa de subir a la tarima. Era la antítesis de Sagasaki: tenía el pelo rubio, largo y liso, recogido en una trenza, los ojos verde azulados y tristes una apariencia débil, incluso el uniforme de chica le iba grande. Recordó inmediatamente a Himemiya, que tenía su mismo aire de fragilidad. Hacía tanto tiempo que no la veía... Y ella parecía igual de sumisa que la Novia de la Rosa.  
  
- Eh... Bu... Buenos días... Mi nombre es... Es...- miró temerosa y dudando a Myu, que le clavó una mirada furiosa. La chica se encogió y volvió la vista hacia el público- Mi nombre es Umi Motomiya.- hizo una reverencia y se dirigió entonces al lado de Sagasaki, que se limitó a observarla con desprecio-  
  
Utena las miró a ambas un rato, una idéntica a Himemiya y la otra a Touga, con los ojos azul cobalto y un aire arrogante y distinguido. Acabaron con el resto de nuevos alumnos y Utena se fue por fin hacia su nueva clase.  
  
* * *  
  
Una sala oscura con una vela encendida. Una mano puso una rosa negra al lado de la vela.  
  
Las rosas nacen, florecen y mueren. Nosotros nacemos, vivimos y... Morimos. Pero... ¿Qué pasaría si la rosa no abriera sus pétalos? ¿Qué pasaría si abriéramos las puertas de la eternidad? ¿Podríamos reconstruir un amor roto? ¿Podríamos vencer nuestras sombras? ¡Abramos las puertas del mundo para revolucionar el mundo! Y que lo que empezó entonces Acabe ahora.  
  
La vela parpadeó. Después iluminó con más fuerza, y la metió dentro de una vitrina.  
  
Todo está listo: es el momento de empezar la Revolución. Yo, duelista de Escorpio, señor de la desgracia y la pasión, juro por mi rosa negra que terminaré de una vez por todas con este asunto.  
  
* * *  
  
Kiryuu...- exclamó Utena, al ver a Touga ante ella en el pasillo- Tenjo, ya has regresado, veo. ¿Y Anthy? ¿Anthy? ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó ella con un tono de sorpresa- Se fue del instituto para buscarte. Akio se quedó bastante traumatizado. Pues no la veo desde el duelo "revolución"...  
  
Touga vio la preocupación en la cara de Utena. Incluso después de su traición y de las heridas que le provocó el duelo, ella seguía preocupándose por la novia de la rosa. Le dolió no haber podido evitar su dolor y cambió de tema, andando hacia la ventana situada tras la chica y mirando el cielo anaranjado del ocaso.  
  
¿Y tu que tal estás? Pues... He echado muchísimo de menos estar a... En Ohtori. Yo te he echado de menos a ti  
  
Utena notó su voz en el hombro y como le besaba el pelo.  
  
...¡Touga!- gritó ella, girándose y apartando la mano con la que le acariciaba el mechón de pelo rosa- ¡Sabes que no quiero que hagas eso! Pero si te gusta... ... Déjame en paz...  
  
Utena se alejó por el pasillo desierto, con aire ofendido y las mejillas cubiertas de rubor. Touga sonrió. En la clase se encontró con Myu.  
  
¡Hola! Tu eres Sagasaki, ¿verdad? Sí, y tu tienes que ser Utena Tenjo.- contestó la chica con una sonrisa- Todos hablan mucho de ti, ¡eres muy admirada! Encantada de conocerte, espero que seamos buenas amigas de aquí en adelante. Yo también lo espero.  
  
Entonces apareció Umi, con una bolsa, que le entregó a Myu con un hilo de voz:  
  
Señorita Myu, se ha dejado la comida en casa. Vete.- contestó secamente ella, cogiendo la bolsa-  
  
Una vez se alejó, Utena la miró expectante:  
  
¿No has sido muy brusca? No. ¿Acaso no te cae bien? La odio, aunque me sigue allá donde voy.  
  
Entonces entró el profesor y todos regresaron a sus pupitres para dar comienzo a la clase.  
  
* * *  
  
El sol entraba pro las ventanas del gimnasio. Kiochy Saionji se secó el sudor de la frente. Era inhumano entrenar con aquel calor, pero si el Fin del Mundo había vuelto habría pronto más duelos y debía estar preparado. Desvió la espada de su oponente y le apuntó al pecho. Había ganado. Otra vez. Aquello era sumamente aburrido. Siempre ganaba. Oyó de repente unos aplausos en el extremo de la sala. Allí estaba Umi Motomiya aplaudiendo. Saionji le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa tímidamente. ¡PLAFF! Myu Sagasaki, apareciendo de la nada, le cruzó la cara de un bofetón. Motomiya cayó al suelo, se quedó quieta mirándose las manos.  
  
¡¿Por qué aplaudes?!- Sagasaki la miraba con ira- ¿No te dije que te quedaras en la habitación? ¿Por qué me desobedeces? Yo... Yo sólo... Tu sólo ¿qué? Sólo... Sólo quería ver la academia...  
  
Sagasaki frunció el ceño y acto seguido levantó la mano para golpearla otra vez. Pero Saionji la agarró por la muñeca antes de que la tocara.  
  
¿Qué te crees que haces?- demandó- ¿Con qué derecho la pegas? Se lo merece. Es lo único que merece. Además me debe respeto y obediencia.  
  
Aquello le recordó la vez en que le pidió a Anthy qué sentía y ella no le respondió. Se sintió tan furioso que le dio un buen bofetón. "Entonces me pasé- pensó-. Pagaría por que Anthy regresara. ¡Todo por culpa de Akio! ¡Y de Utena! YO debía revolucionar el mundo... Y Anthy se habría quedado a mi lado, nunca habría desaparecido en la búsqueda de Utena... Esta chica... Umi... Se parece tanto a ella... Me pregunto si no podría ser su reencarnación... No. Es una estupidez. Pero aún así no dejaré que le pongan la mano encima a Motomiya."  
  
¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Ella también tiene sentimientos!- dijo, ayudando a Motomiya a levantarse- ¿Sentimientos?- Sagasaki le miró entrecerrando los ojos- Ella no tiene sentimientos. No tiene derecho a tenerlos. Y te lo demostraré.- levantó la mano y le mostró el sello de la rosa del anillo que llevaba- Te espero en el nuevo coliseo de los duelos la próxima noche sin luna. ¡Vamos!- le soltó a Motomiya, cogiéndola de un brazo y tirando de ella para alejarse luego del gimnasio-  
  
* * *  
  
¡¿Qué?!- Touga se giró rápidamente- ¿Myu Sagasaki te ha retado a un duelo?  
  
Kiochy asintió con la cabeza. Touga, Juri, Miki y Nanami le miraban expectantes.  
  
Y me parece que Umi Motomiya es la nueva Novia de la Rosa.- siguió Saionji- Dijo que le debía obediencia. Sería lógico, puesto que Anthy no está, Akio la ha cambiado por Umi... Maldito manipulador de... No.- Touga suspiró- Akio no ha organizado esto, aunque creo que sabe quién mueve los hilos, no me ha querido decir nada. Nuestra relación, la verdad, se ha enfriado un poco. Así, ¿creéis que Sagasaki es el Fin del Mundo?- preguntó Juri, mirando al cielo- No creo.- Miki marcó el tiempo en su cronometro- Podría ser sólo una duelista como nosotros... Y se lleva bastante bien con Utena... Utena...- Touga cogió una rosa del jarrón- Ella no debe saber nada de esto. No quiero que se vuelva a ver mezclada en algo que no le incumbe. La otra vez ya acabó demasiado mal. Sí, claro.- Saionji soltó una risita burlona- El noble príncipe quiere proteger a su dulce princesita...- continuó ignorando la mirada asesina del Presidente- Pero tu querida princesa ya está mezclada en esto. Aún así, no le diré nada.  
  
Y se marchó por el ascensor, dejando el resto del Consejo en un incómodo silencio.  
  
* * *  
  
Saionji se encaminó hacia el bosque, donde antes se encontraba la escalera que subía hacía el coliseo que creó Akio. Pero después de la Revolución se descubrió que no era más que una ilusión. Aunque ahora, tras el portal de la rosa, la escaleras en espiral no subían, sino que descendían hacia las profundidades de la tierra. Eran de granito negro pulido y las paredes que las rodeaban de mármol blanco. Finalmente, después de mucho bajar, llegó a una gran sala. El techo, muy alto, tenía esculpida una rosa en el centro de la bóveda que formaba y las paredes de alabastro brillaban como si estuvieran hechas de estrellas. El suelo era una plataforma de vidrio sobre un lago que reflejaba el antiguo castillo flotante que se encontraba sorbe el coliseo anterior.  
  
Veo que al final has venido. Sagasaki...  
  
Dijo él, mirando a las dos figuras situadas en el centro de la sala. Sagasaki vestía un uniforme de duelista parecido en forma al de Juri, la chaqueta era negra y los pantalones rojos. Los botones eran plateados y las chorreras negras. A su lado, Motomiya vestía de Novia de la Rosa, con la chaqueta negra y la falda roja, a juego con Sagasaki.  
  
¿Qué te pasa, Kiochy Saionji, capitán del club de kendo? ¿Por qué pones esa cara? ¿Te perturba mi presencia? O más bien...- Myu ladeó la cabeza hacia Umi- te perturba la Novia de la Rosa? ¿Qué intentas? Te aviso que no me ando con chiquillas y menos- avanzó hacia ella- con quien intenta manipularme. ¡Ju! Ya veo que no tendrás compasión... Bien.- miró a Umi- ¡Haz tu faena!  
  
Umi colocó una rosa negra en el pecho de su ama, después se dirigió hacia Saionji y le puso una rosa verde en la chaqueta. Kiochy la miró y vio en sus ojos tristes la misma mirada de resignación que ponía Anthy cuando cumplía su trabajo sin ganas. Él le dirigió otra mirada, de compasión, mientras la Novia regresaba a su lugar al lado de Sagasaki.  
  
¿Por qué Umi es Novia de la Rosa? ¿Y por qué la tienes tu? ¿Quién eres, Sagasaki? Qué pesado... ¡Ya basta de preguntas!- se lanzó contra él y le dio un puñetazo en la cara- ¡Umi! ¡Mi espada!  
  
Myu fue hacia la Novia de la Rosa y puso una mano sobre su pecho. Un brillo apareció en el corazón de Umi y luego se convirtió en el puño negro de una espada, con grabado de rosas rojas. Myu tiró del puño y sacó la hoja de filo reluciente de la espada.  
  
Esta es la espada de Escorpio.- la duelista apuntó con el arma hacia Kiochy- Como mis sentimientos hacia la Novia de la Rosa son negativos, el poder de esta espada es el rencor y la venganza. ¿Qué quieres decir? Depende de la persona y lo sentimientos de ésta hacia la Novia de la Rosa la espada lleva uno u otro poder. Si me ganas tu espada quedará guardada en el interior de la Novia y obtendrá el poder dependiendo de lo que sientas por ella. ¿Lucharas por la Novia de la Rosa?  
  
Saionji desenvainó la espada y saltó hacia Myu. Las espadas chocaron.  
  
¿Contesta esto tu pregunta?- gritó saltando hacia atrás, preparado para volver a atacar-  
  
Myu saltó con la espada enarbolada para desflorar la rosa de Saionji, que, viendo su oportunidad asestó un mandoble con la katana. Pétalos negros volaron por el coliseo, esparciéndose en el suelo. Myu cayó también, sujetándose el pecho, el pelo le tapaba el rostro.  
  
Has perdido. Ahora la Novia de la Rosa es mía.  
  
Su espada brilló con luz verde, igual que Umi. La espada se convirtió en luz y penetró en la chica, que, tras el flash, lucía el vestido de color verde. La Novia de la Rosa le hizo una reverencia al ganador y dijo:  
  
Buenos días, señorito Kiochy, yo soy la Novia de la Rosa y a partir de ahora sólo seré su flor.  
  
Saionji la observó, y luego se giró hacia Myu Sagasaki. Seguía postrada en el suelo, y su cuerpo era agitado por fuertes temblores.  
  
Te lo mereces, esto te pasa por intentar ganar a alguien superior a ti.- concluyó triunfante, para girarse camino de las puertas del coliseo, seguido por Umi-  
  
Entonces una risotada resonó por toda la sala. Kiochy miró a Umi: conservaba su natural cara de póker. La risa se hizo más estridente: era Myu. El joven miró a Sagasaki. Ella se desternillaba, tumbada en el suelo.  
  
¡¿De qué te ríes, estúpida?! De ti.- y la muchacha le miró con sarcasmo y una cínica sonrisa en los labios- Te has lanzado de cabeza a mi telaraña y contigo arrastrarás a todos. Eres un estúpido orgulloso y no sabes dónde te has metido. Has perdido el juicio... No pensaba que te afectaría tanto perder...  
  
Dicho esto, dio media vuelta y se alejó. Muy cogió un manojo de pétalos negros del suelo y los arrojó al lago, ondeando la imagen de Saionji seguido de Umi.  
  
"Eso es. Descarga toda tu ira. Enfádate más y más y enrédate más en mi telaraña."  
  
Fin capítulo 1 


End file.
